Crafty
' Crafty '''is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Crafty is an indigo lynx. Don't let her cuteness fool you, she has her secrets. As her name suggests, she is very cunning and sneaky and is known for seducing other characters into falling in love with her, usually so she could get a hold of their possessions. She is also agile and quick, making her a great thief. Crafty is quite vain about her looks and thinks she is the prettiest girl in HTF land, and her arrogance has gotten the best of her at times (an example is in ''I Spa it First). She is known to paint portraits of herself (first seen in An Art Craft-y to See). Though she wishes she had a bigger tail. She has made a few thoughts of getting tail enlargement surgery (which happened in Tale of Tails). She frequently makes fun of Disco Bear every time he tries to flirt with her. She once pretended to date him, but only so she could steal his dance moves for an upcoming disco contest. In Trouble Double Crosser, she seduces Cuddles, getting him stuck between her and Giggles. She has somewhat of a friend-rival relationship with Lifty and Shifty. Episodes Starring Roles #Trouble Double Crosser #Crafty's Fashion Smoochie #An Art Craft-y to See #I Spa it First #For the Love of Money #Broken Art-ed Featuring Roles #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Trix are for Kids #You Can't Beach Me #Sleepy-Time's Over #Soccer it to Them Appearances #Jewels for Fools #Buried Pleasure #Final Scare #Satellite and Dark #Tale of Tails Kill count *Fiora - 1 ("Soccer it to Them" along with Sporty) Deaths #Torn and Rip's Revenge - Killed by Rip. #Smoochie 1 - Rips off her scalp. #Smoochie 2 - Dies from blood loss after being impaled by shattered glass jewels. #Smoochie 3 - Mauled by a swan. #Buried Pleasure - Either killed by shooting water impact or drowned. #I Spa it First - Body hardens from mud and crumbles to pieces. #Trix are for Kids - Dies of blood loss. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #For the Love of Money - Crushed by Lifty. #Broken Art-ed - Suffocates from Petunia's spray. #Sleepy-Time's Over - Splattered into wall. #Soccer it to Them - Thrown off ground and splatters. #Satellite and Dark - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. Injuries #Trouble Double Crosser - gets her lips frozen stuck to Cro-Marmot. #Trix are for Kids - Before death: Staples her arm off. #For the Love of Money - Ears cut off by coins. Trivia *She has been commonly described as the female version of Disco Bear due to her habit of flirting with male characters. *She is one of the few characters to have claws. Gallery craftycta.png Crafty.png|Crafty posing Jealousy dance.png|Crafty with Disco Bear, Cuddles, and Giggles Crafty Cro-Marmot.png|Crafty gets her lips frozen stuck to Cro-Marmot trying to kiss him Crafty art.png|Crafty painting a self-portrait Comb.png|This is what happens when you comb too hard... Scarf.png|Looks like it's the "scarf" that will wear Crafty! Wardrobe.png|Crafty in a diamond-coated dress Spa.png|Crafty in the spa Thief couple.png|Crafty dating Shifty Broken arted.png|Crafty with Josh Trouble Double Crosser Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:LiftyShifty-Sues Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Disco Bear-Sues